1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing a dawsonite with a short-prismatic, isometric crystal habit.
2. Background Art
Dawsonite is a naturally occurring mineral having the formula NaAl(OH).sub.2 CO.sub.3 and which crystallizes orthorhombically with an acicular habit. Because of its chemical and thermal properties, dawsonite is usable as a flame retardant material, for example, in plastics. Therefore, there has been no lack of processes for synthetically producing dawsonite, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,771, German PS 3,212,799 or WO 81/02728. But a great disadvantage is that even the dawsonite synthesized according to these known processes exhibits an acicular habit. Therefore, for the dust occurring in the manufacturing techniques the TRK value for fibrous dust must be used. Particles with a length greater than 5 micrometers and a diameter of less than 3 micrometers, in a ratio of length to diameter of at least 3 : 1, are considered to be fibers (Arbeitsschutz. Technical Reoeln fuer Gefahrstoffe [Industrial Safety, Technical Rules for Hazardous Materials]. Ber. des BMA [Report of the Federal Ministry of Labor] of Sept. 10, 1987, IIIb 4-35125-5). For toxicological reasons and reasons related to occupational medicine, based on experience with asbestos, processes yielding fibrous dust are therefore extremely unsuitable and are to be avoided.